Bitter Daddy
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: El problema no fue nunca que Harry Potter fuera un pendejo caprichoso y malcriado. El problema fue que Severus jamás pudo negarle nada. (Sexy regalo de navidad para LexSnape.)


_¡ESTO ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO PARA MI SENSUAL ESPOSA **LEXSNAPE!** Ya estaba publicado en Wattpad pero estoy segura de que ella lo amará aquí también. _

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Lo único que me pertenece de esta cosa es el porno. El resto es de J.K. Rowling._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:** Intento frustrado de DaddyKink. SNARRY COMO PAREJA PRINCIPAL. ¿No te gusta? Vete. Lemon explícito... esas cosas._

 _ **UBICÁNDONOS EN TIEMPO Y ESPACIO:** Post-Batalla de Hogwarts. Todos sobrevivieron. Mi Voldy está muerto. R.I.P. Dark Lord. Y si leen y dicen "¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!" les diré: cuando inició era peor. Muchas gracias._

* * *

 **Bitter Daddy**

 _El problema no fue nunca que Harry Potter fuera un pendejo caprichoso y malcriado. El problema fue que Severus jamás pudo negarle nada._

Comenzó con algo sencillo. Paseaban por Hogsmeade, Severus patrullando a los alumnos. Harry Potter acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años ese verano y el octavo año parecía prometedor para todos aquellos que habían perdido su posibilidad de educación correcta gracias a la guerra. Con el final de ella, Harry Potter lo encontró en la enfermería, decidiendo hacer unas paces por todo lo que había transcurrido. Le dijo sus buenas verdades en la cara, básicamente diciéndole de todo menos que había sido buena persona, para _finalmente_ decirle que era un infeliz histérico pero que resultó querer lo mejor para todos, así que estaban en paz.

Severus Snape podría haber considerado dejar de impartir clases, pero McGonagall amablemente le pidió si podría seguir por lo menos ese año, intentando de ese modo transmitir normalidad a los alumnos, sensación de seguridad ante lo conocido y, por supuesto, que no haya ningún modo legal ante la marca grabada a fuego en su brazo. Severus debió aceptar.

Así que ahí había estado, Halloween cerca, Potter remoloneando por detrás de su grupo, quizá demasiado cerca de él mismo. Severus no dejaba de mirarlo con las túnicas nuevas, la camisa desprolija por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata torcida, la sonrisa juguetona mientras hablaba por lo bajo con Lovegood, y finalmente lo miraba para sonreír, algo que Potter jamás había hecho. Ningún Potter.

—¿Aburrido, profesor? —preguntó, acercándose luego de unos cuantos minutos, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa suave.

Severus blanqueó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. El sueño de toda mi vida fue vigilar adolescentes en mi día libre —se encogió de hombros y lo acompañó la sonora risotada de Potter.

—Cuando no tiene tanta cara de culo parece una persona normal —comentó, al paso—. ¿Me acompaña?

Severus arqueó una ceja, ciertamente molesto.

—¿Para qué quieres que te acompañe? ¿Y tus amigos?

Potter bufó.

—Oh, habla de los tórtolos. Por allá, besuqueándose —los señaló con la barbilla, arrugando la nariz—. No pueden despegar sus bocas. Aunque creo que Ronald lo hace más que nada porque Hermione estaría hablando si no mantiene la boca ocupada.

Severus intentó no reírse. Sus hombros apenas se sacudieron, y por hacerlo reír le concedió a Potter la opción de la duda.

No hacía frío, pero las cervezas de mantequilla fueron bien recibidas. Potter remoloneó con ella entre sus dedos, visiblemente extrañado, dándose cuenta de que Snape y él estaban sentados en la misma mesa, claramente acompañándose mutuamente. Severus resopló.

—Puedo marcharme si le molesta verse con alguien que no sea de los suyos, Potter.

Potter se sobresaltó. Negó rápidamente.

—No es eso —su voz era rápida, un suspiro casi lastimero—. Simplemente me sorprende que las personas que estuvieron conmigo tantos años ahora me hayan dejado de lado cuando dejé de serles de utilidad. Me refiero… mis amigos y todo eso —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, resoplando—. Pero no es nada. Deberé acostumbrarme, uh.

Severus enarcó una ceja, curioso, pero no dijo nada y dio un sorbo a medias a su vaso. Dejó que el calor dulce se extendiera por su cuerpo y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿De verdad quieres ser Auror, Potter?

Y Potter lo miró como nunca lo hubiera mirado antes.

—Nadie me lo había preguntado antes —se encogió de hombros—. Todos asumieron que lo sería. Lo sugirieron, incluso, antes de que yo decidiera. Pero no sé lo que me gustaría ser. Quizá viaje un poco y vea… Quiero alejarme de la guerra. He tenido mucho para una vida.

Severus se sorprendió, pero no dejó que la sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro. Potter tampoco dejó que la sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro cuando Severus, acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre que le obligaban a salir del castillo para algún tipo de _brunch_ entre profesores, pagó la cuenta por ambos. Tan pronto salieron, con el atardecer pintando los cielos de naranja, las hojas revoloteando de tonos parduzcos y el aroma a descomposición en el aire, Potter lo empujó contra un rincón aislado, sus labios apenas lentos contra los suyos, salvajes en desesperación con sabor a cervezas de mantequilla, tarta de melaza y miel. Severus se lo quitó de encima aireado, y Potter no necesitó otra cosa para huir.

Tan pronto como comenzó no pudo terminar.

…

—Potter, castigado después de clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Nunca había dejado de ser un hábito divertido quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, al menos para Severus. Pero Potter siempre había tenido el hábito de discutir, cosa que pareció morir en ese momento, ordenando sus cosas y esperando pacientemente.

Severus cerró la puerta de un portazo y lo observó, impaciente.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade?

Severus no era capaz de ignorarlo. No era capaz de quitárselo de su mente, quitarse la sensación de sus labios, su lengua adentrándose a su boca, su boca atacándolo como si estuviera hecho para eso. Potter también parecía saber qué era lo que estaba diciéndole, increpándole más exactamente, porque mordió su labio y suspiró.

—Supongo que acostumbré a agradecer por todas las cosas que hacían por mí, teniendo en cuenta de que casi nunca ha hecho nada bueno, y todo he debido hacerlo solo. Y no supe cómo agradecerle en ese momento, así que se me ocurrió que quizá así podría quitarle la cara de amargado y…

Severus inhaló.

—No aclares, Potter —gruñó—. ¿Por qué pensaste que…? —apretó el puente de su nariz, arrugando los labios en una mueca y suspiró, finalmente—. Olvídalo. Vete. Sal de aquí.

Potter parpadeó, ladeando apenas la cabeza como un pajarillo extraviado.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa —Potter mordió su labio, despacio. Severus entrecerró los ojos con ira—. ¿Le gustó que lo besara?

— _Fuera._

Potter huyó.

…

Días más tarde la tensión había crecido hasta el punto de estallar. Potter paseaba a su rumbo, hablaba con compañeros, a veces era llamado para dar charlas motivadoras a los de primer año de las que muchos salían llorando. Otras veces conmemoraban en el lago un soplo de vida a los caídos en la batalla. Severus los había acompañado en los rituales, todos regalándose entre sí flores para incendiar y soplar sus cenizas en pos de benevolencia y paz a los muertos, y se preguntaba de vez en cuando de qué otras maneras Potter sabría _agradecer_ … y queriendo golpearse a sí mismo.

La tensión lo acabó para la siguiente semana. Dejó, casual, un nuevo rollo de pergamino en su escritorio mientras Potter no encontraba el propio, y le hizo un silencioso gesto con la mano para decirle que era algo para él. Potter tragó saliva y lo abrió para comenzar a copiar las normas básicas para crear antídotos, y las mejores formas de tomar medidas exactas en momentos críticos.

Potter permaneció al final de la clase fingiendo que no encontraba su libro de Transformaciones. El almuerzo estaba iniciando con las primeras tonadas de la campana, todos sus compañeros abandonándolo, y Potter finalmente irguiéndose e inquiriendo con la mirada. Severus no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente necesitó comprobar si aquello _había sido real_.

Y lo fue. Fue real el chispazo eléctrico por sus venas cuando Potter avanzó, fuego verde en sus ojos, pegando sus bocas en áspera necesidad, besándolo duro y fuerte, apegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros y tensándose cuando Severus lo sujetó… para moldear su rostro y besarlo más fuerte, más duro, arrancándole un gemido y expulsándolo del salón de clase con la cabeza hecha un vendaval caótico de ideas e imaginación.

…

La tarta de melaza con miel, receta especial de madam Rosmerta, también correspondió otro beso. Con el mismo sabor a dulzura del postre, su lengua envolviéndose a la suya y frotándose con necesidad, lento y pausado hasta hacerle acelerar la respiración y los latidos.

Un nuevo libro de Pociones había valido otro beso. Severus se había inclinado sobre él y mordido su cuello lento luego, arañando lentamente la piel con sus dientes, y Harry había gemido con una extraña voz que consiguió ponerlo duro y obligarlo a sacarlo de allí, creyendo que ese adictivo y perverso juego lo iba a enloquecer.

Severus suspiró y desempolvó todas sus cuentas, aquellas de ahorro de sus años de profesorado y, queriendo comprobar hasta donde podría llegar el mocoso Potter en pos de _agradecer._ Sabía que una vez que todo había comenzado no tendría vuelta atrás, y había que ser ciego para ver que las semanas de entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores para obtener una certificación previa habían hecho delicias con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había pasado tantos años discutiendo con Potter cuando podría haberlo estado provocándolo?

Compró una bufanda en reemplazo de una que había perdido, que fue recompensada con otro beso ardiente, fogoso, de labios entreabiertos y lenguas frotándose con acidez, dientes que chocaban y dedos enredándose en los cabellos, jalando y buscando aferrarse a la locura porque la cordura la habían perdido en los labios del otro.

Entonces decidió un gasto bastante más considerable, sonriendo con malicia mientras esperaba con un tirón de anticipación la reacción de Potter.

…

Potter le observó boquiabierto unos segundos al apenas entrar a sus aposentos personales, y luego sus dedos repasaron la tela que Severus le extendía casualmente, gruesa y abrigada, de un gris oscuro e interior afelpado. Su nuez subió y bajó cuando tragó saliva.

—Usted… —susurró, bajo, observando el abrigo, casi incrédulo.

—Póntelo —murmuró Severus, encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de algo mucho menor de lo que era. Acababa de gastar una enorme cantidad de galeones por aquel abrigo para el mocoso: elegante, pero sin llegar al extremo, discreto, abrigado, capaz de guardar su calor y otorgárselo cuando lo necesitara, con bolsillos de extensión indetectable y en el interior de ambas mangas bolsillos especiales para guardar varitas. Era, como mucho, lo más que había gastado en años, acostumbrado a ahorrar para sobrevivir, sin tener en cuenta que sería monetariamente recompensado por ser espía de guerra, además de otorgársele el dinero de las cuentas de los Prince. Severus Snape no era exactamente rico, pero tenía oro suficiente para una larga vida de permitirse gastos casuales y comodidad.

Potter inhaló y se deshizo de su túnica, calzándose el abrigo y ajustándolo, observando que le sentaba como un guante. Sus ojos se encontraron y Potter se acercó a pasos pausados para besarle, hambriento, gemir provocativamente contra sus labios hasta ponerle duro y empujarlo contra el escritorio para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho hasta abajo, moviendo las túnicas y abriendo sus pantalones.

Severus jaló de sus cabellos cuando sitió su respiración sobre su polla. Sus rodillas temblaron al sentir su lengua caliente subir y bajar en una previa preparación para meterlo a su boca, chupando, envolviéndolo en su calor asfixiante desde la punta hasta la mitad, retirando la cabeza y observándolo a los ojos, casi como si su mirada detrás de aquellas gafas estuviera sonriendo con perversidad mientras su boca trabajaba arduo, lento, arrancándole quedos jadeos roncos, jalones de cabello y la tensión de todo su cuerpo para abruptamente correrse en su boca, Harry apartando el rostro y siendo salpicado, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Severus lo alzó de rodillas, su boca quemándole en los labios, limpiándole el semen del rostro con los dedos y observándolo, dándose cuenta de que Potter no había sido el único que había caído. Sin embargo, Potter siempre podría levantarse de sus rodillas. Severus Snape, en cambio, dudaba poder volver a ser la misma persona que solía ser.

El chico seguía duro en sus pantalones. Lo apretó contra él y lo masturbó duro, rápido y fuerte hasta arrancarle un orgasmo ruidoso, con los labios amoldados a los suyos y la sensación de que, mierda, acababa de enloquecer totalmente.

…

Severus _no estaba_ siguiendo a Harry Potter. Claro que no lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué lo seguiría? No tenía nada nuevo que obsequiarle, y Potter no querría estar con él si no tenía algo que darle. El hecho de que el mocoso fuera adictivo, como la peor y más fuerte de las drogas, sensual como él solo y totalmente despreocupado, jamás hacían que sus pequeños prejuicios marcharan más allá, permaneciendo siempre a su lado como fieles armas que usar en contra del latido acelerado de su corazón cada vez que observaba al muchacho acercarse, reír, bromear.

Pero _sin estar siguiéndolo_ se lo encontró por el pasillo, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy. Los observó al paso, como si estuviera allí de casualidad, avanzó y dobló en el siguiente corredor sin prestar la menor atención como si se tratara de cualquier otro encuentro. Apenas los rodeó con un encantamiento para oír lo que decían y estar al tanto, lo suficientemente suave para no ser notorio, y lo suficientemente fuera para oírlo a varios metros de distancia.

Y lo oyó.

—¿Abrigo nuevo, Potter? —bromeaba Draco. Severus conocía a su ahijado lo suficientemente bien para saber la expresión de su rostro. Pero Potter no respondió con otra provocación; su risa se elevó, jubilosa.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo de esa gargantilla. Es preciosa, Malfoy. ¿No es esa piedra algo particular…? Me hace recordar a…

—Te mataré, Potter —gruñó Draco—. Atrévete a hablar y…

—Digo lo mismo —y la voz de Potter no obtenía réplica. Severus pudo oír la respiración de Draco cambiar, dándose cuenta de que Draco Malfoy ya comprendía a qué se estaba y había estado refiriendo Harry Potter—. No somos tan diferentes después de todo, ¿eh?

Draco marchó por su lado. Harry siguió los pasos que había dado Severus y dobló un pasillo antes que él. Severus suspiró, volteando y caminando por donde no debía haber salido, siendo incapaz de no seguir los pasos de Potter una vez que lo observó a solas y con un simple bolso de mano, como si estuviera yendo a algún sitio importante y debiera ser discreto.

…

—Adelante, Draco.

Estaba anocheciendo. Draco suspiró y avanzó, y Severus cerró la puerta detrás de él. Lo observó de arriba abajo, notando cada uno de los detalles que complementaban los arreglos de su ahijado. Cansado, lucía agotado, totalmente fatigado, pero la guerra dejaba secuelas y no le sorprendería que Draco padeciera de insomnio. Lo que le sorprendía era, a pesar de que la mayoría de los bienes de los Malfoy hayan sido incautados por el Ministerio para pagar los arreglos de la guerra, Draco estuviera llevando una gargantilla de terciopelo con un enorme ónice tallado, rodeado de pequeños diamantes. La gargantilla no estaba ajustada a su cuello en modo de ahorque, pero caía en suavidad hacia el centro de sus clavículas, apenas notándose como un arreglo sobre el cuello de la camisa a medias de cerrar y la corbata anudada floja.

—Padrino —Draco sonrió, adelantándose y acomodándose en su sillón de costumbre—. ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Ocurrió… algo?

Severus negó. Movió su varita y atrajo el juego de té, sabiendo que era mejor mantener contento a Draco para que le dijera lo que quería saber. Draco, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido muy fácil de tratar y manipular. Un par de palabras bonitas, unas promesas, y ya estaba hablando. Era, por lo que Severus consideraba, el peor defecto de su ahijado.

—He notado… —murmuró, bajo, apercibiéndole con cada detalle costoso en su vestimenta: anillos de plata bordeando sus dedos, fina corbata de seda, un arete de oro en el cartílago muy bien disimulado por sus hebras claras— que luces muy elegante. ¿Has conseguido negocios de los que no he estado al tanto?

Draco enrojeció abruptamente.

—Severus… —parecía dudar y finalmente rió—. Yo, uh. No pensaba decírtelo, no creo que sea algo importante. Pero creo que será mejor que lo sepas.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—He estado viéndome con alguien. Es… algo por conveniencia —mordió su labio. Su expresión de astucia era claramente la de un niño jugando a ser adulto—. Él me compra cosas y yo… le hago favores.

Severus no quería saber más. Draco era adulto. Tenía más de diecisiete años, los escasos negocios de los Malfoy, y planeaba rentar su propio local en el Callejón Diagón para comerciar pociones y cosméticos, ganándose a las brujas inglesas con su carisma y promesas de belleza. Severus lo consideraba un buen negocio para haber provenido de la mente de su ahijado.

—Entonces —lo meditó—, ¿te estás prostituyendo?

Draco pareció apenas alarmarse. Negó, suspirando.

—No, no es así. Aunque creo que al principio lo era —arqueó la ceja—. Bueno, él no me quería. Yo tuve que convencerlo… Primero era yo quien se encargaba de la seducción y todo eso, y luego él me pagaba con cosas que necesitara. Dinero, túnicas elegantes, algún que otro capricho —rió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Luego fue al revés. Él me compraba cosas que creía que yo necesitaría y luego nos acostábamos. Aunque creo que en las últimas semanas se ha puesto más… serio. Hablamos por cartas todos los días y también por un espejo de doble cara. Y me obsequia joyas, y nos encontramos los fines de semana para que yo le pague por ello, pero muchas veces ni siquiera nos acostamos, sólo hablamos o nos encargamos de nuestras cosas… juntos. Creo que podría estar siendo algo serio —suspiró, profundamente, y le sonrió con suavidad a su padrino.

Severus había sobrevivido a ser un doble espía, pero no creía poder sobrevivir a la imagen mental de su ahijado, Draco Malfoy, acostándose con otros por dinero. Pero no era otros. No era un plural. Era un singular que parecía significar mucho para la vida de su ahijado.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas tan… detalladamente, Draco? —murmuró, su voz apenas sonando como pregunta. Draco sonrió casi enigmáticamente mientras bebía el té y se levantaba para marcharse.

—Uh, creí que querrías tenerlo en cuenta. Ya sabes, por Potter —se encogió de hombros, casual—. Él… mi pareja, bueno, me dijo que tiene un nombre en el mundo muggle. Es bastante común, como un fetiche extraño —Draco huyó de cualquier maldición que Severus pudiera lanzarle antes de guiñarle un ojo en la puerta, despidiéndose con un—: Para ser un _Sugar Daddy_ … no pareces muy dulce, umh.

…

—Quejicus.

—Tan maduro, Black. ¿Te estás acostando con mi ahijado?

Sirius soltó una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

—Por supuesto —y le abrió la puerta del todo para invitarlo a pasar—. ¿Para qué estás aquí, Quejicus? ¿Fastidiarme la vida y entera existencia, o simplemente para conversar sobre qué tipo de cosas puedo comprarle a Draco? Es un muñeco, por cierto. Dulce y adorable.

Sirius esquivó el puñetazo. Severus jamás se arriesgaría a maldecir a Black, con sus propios antecedentes y el hecho de que estuviera en la cuerda floja.

—Creo que te la estoy jugando de la misma forma, entonces —murmuró Severus, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, observando a Sirius Black comportarse como el perfecto anfitrión, trayendo té a la mesa y algo que parecía demasiado venenoso para ser azúcar.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida —Severus inhaló, exhaló y sacudió su cabeza, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro—. ¿Qué coño es realmente un Sugar Daddy, Black?

Después de media hora carcajeándose Sirius fue capaz de explicarle. Y Severus pudo sentir el ojo palpitándole con el siguiente puñetazo que Sirius Black le proporcionaría en el momento que supiera que _todo eso_ implicaría a su ahijado. Aunque en realidad sólo la base. Había cosas que había dejar más que nada a la imaginación.

…

Severus sabía a ciencia cierta de que Harry Potter pasaría las festividades con su padrino y con Remus Lupin. Remus, jovial y cargado de esperanza, parecía disfrutar total y plenamente de su vida de soltero (y follarse a Lucius Malfoy a escondidas del público, pero eso era algo que solamente Severus sabía, y dudaba mucho de que inclusive el mismísimo Sirius Black lo supiera). Era ciertamente cómico el hecho de que, el primer regalo con un motivo plenamente seductor que pudiera haberle hecho Severus a Harry, fuera algo cuando estaban tan distanciados.

Severus lo compró personalmente. Su rostro no mostró vergüenza alguna, sino una clara satisfacción, y la dependienta de la tienda parecía estar mirándole como si sus propias rodillas estuvieran temblando. Luego de toda la transacción había pasado por una modesta caja donde guardarlo y, por supuesto, un envoltorio en negro, liso y suave a sus dedos, perfecto para ser enviado con discreción y sin llamar la atención.

Las festividades pasaron en calma, Hogwarts resonando en magia, campanas, árboles y velas a los muertos. Cuando Harry Potter regresó la primera semana de clases, la mirada de Severus Snape era claramente diferente, y fue la primera vez que Severus pudo verle ocultar el rostro de su vista, avergonzado.

…

Severus abrió la puerta de su despacho. Las velas temblaban, en agonía parpadeante de cera acabándose, muriendo entre sí con otras más altas que sí mismas, postrándose como triunfantes a la batalla entre la oscuridad cerrada. Del otro lado de la puerta, rodeado de sombras por las antorchas, Harry Potter tenía una expresión ansiosa y dudaba.

—¿Puedo pasar, profesor?

Severus sonrió. Asintió y Potter avanzó, inhalando profundo y examinando el lugar con la mirada. Sombras, pergaminos, tinteros, viejas plumas entintadas, papeles arrugados en sus respectivos botes de basura. Su vista fue minuciosamente rápida y cuando se volteó ya se estaba deshaciendo la corbata.

Severus avanzó y Potter lo detuvo.

—Espere —murmuró, tragando saliva. Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se quitó el sweater del uniforme sobre la camisa. La corbata roja y dorada quedó colgando abierta de su cuello mientras se deshacía de los zapatos a puntapiés, revelando que sus calcetines no eran los gruesos de lana que siempre solía utilizar, sino que envolvían en negro sus pies de forma traslúcida.

Severus sintió su boca secarse con la misma velocidad que Potter deslizaba fuera sus pantalones, revelando largas piernas blancas envueltas en medias traslúcidas, con encaje y ligueros. Observó cómo la corbata acabó en el suelo junto a la demás ropa, y se observó a sí mismo perder el control mientras Potter abría uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca, revelando el blanco pecho, el encaje cerrándose en su cintura enlazando los ligueros, las bragas negras lisas que contenían su polla semi-erecta.

Lo empujó contra el sofá, Potter envolviéndolo con las piernas y recibiendo su boca con hambre, besándolo con fuerza y con fuego, sus lenguas rozándose feroces, sus dientes chocándose en secuencias de desesperación y fricción. Severus se incorporó solamente para observarlo, observarlo allí con las eróticas ropas de encaje, el rubor rosado trepando desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas, los labios húmedos y la polla tirante en las bragas. Deslizó sus labios por la boca de Potter, mordiéndolo, haciéndolo respingarse y apenas gemir mientras frotaba lentamente su polla a través del encaje, haciéndolo estremecer por completo y gemir en su boca.

Potter movió sus caderas, aferrándolo más con las piernas y consiguiendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran. Severus jadeó fuerte en su boca, todo su cuerpo tirante en impaciencia. Debería mentir si dijera que aquella imagen no lo había azotado en fantasías recurrentes desde que había decidido aquel obsequio de navidad, por supuesto más costoso si se tenía en cuenta que la caja en la que venía era además un cofre mágico que guardaría todo lo que Potter deseara y solamente él podría abrirlo, absolutamente nadie más, y el papel de envoltorio, negro y sedoso, no era más que papel de seda con el color de las sombras apilándose hasta crear la nada, bien pudiendo servir como una capa de sombras a la hora de ocultar objetos preciados de algún tipo de redada.

—Profesor… _Profesor_ —susurró Potter contra sus labios, reticente, su cuerpo pareciendo saber todo lo que deseaba incluso más que su propia mente.

Severus movió sus manos, masturbándolo por sobre la tela de las bragas que lo contenían con presión, haciéndolo retorcer bajo sus atenciones. No podía más que observarlo y sentir su ego crecer, pero más que su ego, a un lado, un extraño afecto al cual no quería darle importancia comenzaba a crecer. La guerra no le preocupaba para pensar que podría perderlo, pero el haberla vivido le hacía darse cuenta de que _no quería perderlo._

Potter alzó más la pierna, dejándose mover un poco contra el sofá, y Severus aprovechó para deslizar sus atenciones de su polla hasta su trasero, apretando una de las nalgas contra sus manos mientras su otra mano lo sujetaba de los cabellos con firmeza para dejarlo donde lo quería. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, todo su cuerpo expuesto y suave, bajo sus labios y sus dedos buscando más, buscando explorar y sentir y disfrutar plenamente. Potter se curvó, ansioso, y Severus apartó las bragas para hacerse un lugar en el hueco entre sus nalgas, deslizando dos de sus dedos por la abertura hasta encontrar una entrada sorprendentemente preparada y lubricada.

El rostro de Potter no podría estar más rojo mientras evitaba su mirada, Severus incorporándose para observar la escena, apreciarlo como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. El corazón de Severus, rápido como el batir de alas de un colibrí, resonó hasta la punta de sus dedos mientras deslizaba fuera sus propias túnicas y abría su pantalón, enseñándole a Potter su polla y masturbándose lento para que la observara, observara lo que rápidamente estaría en su interior y decidiera qué hacer. Una mirada fue suficiente. Potter se incorporó, lamiendo la punta con parsimonia y llevándosela a la boca, envolviéndole la base con ambas manos para llevarla cada vez más profundo en su garganta, preparándola con su lengua y sus ojos empañados en placer, su rostro rojo y su cuerpo suave, insinuante, seductor.

Severus lo empujó contra el sofá y alzó sus caderas. No le quitó las medias ni las bragas, simplemente hizo a un lado las bragas para permitirse posicionarse en el borde de su agujero y luego desgarrar el elástico opresor para permitir cierta liberación hacia la polla de Potter, que ante la profunda estocada que lo adentró por completo rebotó en su vientre, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su boca abierta en un grito mudo. Mientras más rápido fuera la intromisión, mejor sería para acostumbrarse. Las piernas de Potter temblaban y Severus lo alzó contra su cuerpo, su piel suave empapada de sudor, cargada de heridas de años y años de sufrimiento bajo dedos ásperos por años y años de trabajo para evitar el sufrimiento. Lo besó y masturbó, apartándole del dolor, hasta que Potter gimió en sus labios una aceptación permitiéndole moverse a su antojo.

Alzó una pierna con su brazo, dejando que la otra de Potter le envolviera gustoso. Embistió una vez contra él, dos, tres, y recién a la cuarta embestida que dejaba atrás sonidos obscenos y gemidos profundos de parte de ambos encontró el lugar adecuado que consiguió que Potter chillara agudamente, sus dedos aferrándose a sus brazos con fuerza, en un modo de buscar algo de cordura.

Pero ¿quién tendría cordura en un momento así? No Severus Snape, empujando contra su cuerpo, besándole con ansias en labios húmedos y mordisqueados. No Harry Potter, gimiendo por lo alto, exponiendo su cuerpo a ser follado, tocado, expuesto, _amado…_

Potter se corrió en una nube de placer arrancándole un poderoso gemido. Una embestida después Severus lo llenó, un orgasmo liberador que le arrancó casi un grito gutural que hubiera dañado horriblemente su garganta si le importara. Pero no le importaba. No le importaba porque Potter estaba ahí, salpicado en su propio semen por todo el pecho, y cuando Severus salió de su interior pudo observar el lento proceso del semen saliendo de él, goteando a su sofá y creando una blanquecina salpicadura contra las bragas, deslizándose hacia las medias.

No pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera la perfección que estaba contemplando. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no habría vuelta atrás a partir de ese momento, acomodándose la polla en los pantalones, cerrando el cierre y cargándolo en brazos, llevándolo en su casi sopor post orgásmico a la ducha. Sus piernas también se sentían temblorosas, pero había cosas que iba a hacer por Potter, como cuidarlo y protegerlo, sin tener importancia del extraño código normativo de los Sugar Daddy y toda esa mierda. Él lo haría porque quería. Porque lo quería. Y fin.

…

Potter lo despertó con un murmullo cuando el sol aún no había salido. Bostezó, sonoramente, acurrucándose en el hueco de su hombro, y mirándole con ensoñación.

Severus enarcó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Para ser un Sugar Daddy —gruñó Potter, con la voz ronca por los gemidos y gritos, y por el recién despertar— usted es bastante amargado… _papi._

Severus pellizcó su nalga. Harry chilló.

—No me llames así —susurró, grave—. Jamás en la vida.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo calienta?

—Me provoca golpearte —y deslizó una nalgada donde había dejado el pellizco. Harry rió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose suave.

—Lo pensaré para otra ocasión —Harry mordisqueó su labio hinchado, dudando—. ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo, entonces, profesor?

—Comencemos por Severus —alzó las cejas—. Aunque un profesor o señor no estarían mal de vez en cuándo…

Harry rió, siendo jalado a un beso posesivo, y Severus tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que no se arrepentiría jamás en su vida de haber pagado una tanda de cervezas de mantequilla. Es más, hasta podría obsequiarle algo poco comprometedor a madam Rosmerta por haberlos apresurado a marcharse y obligarlo a pagar a él, aunque dudaba mucho que su _sugar baby_ estuviera de acuerdo en que les comprara cosas a otras personas. Más divertido, más motivado y con más expectativas para su futuro que nunca antes, Severus Snape se dejó llevar en un beso a un futuro que, podría apostar, lo sorprendería todos los días con mejores cosas que el anterior.


End file.
